The Okono Party
The Okono Party is a member of the Wantuni Empire. =History= The Okono Party has been around in Wantuni for 165 years (as of 2411). The Beginnings The roots of The Okono Party can be extended all the way back to 2240 when liberalistic ideology began appearing in Wantuni. Although the movement began off slow, after about six years (in 2246), The Okono Party registered to become an official party in Wantuni where they gained about 40,000 supporters. The numbers were not large enough to gain any seats in the Conclave, but within six years the party received the support from nearly 16 million people, thus beginning The Okono Influence in Wantuni. The First Okono Influence in Wantuni The First Okono Influence in Wantuni lasted for 50 years where things remained pretty prosperous and internally healthy within the country. The peak of influence happened in the 2290 elections when the party controlled 40% of the seats in the Conclave. During its peak, The Okono Party was not the largest in the nation only to be exceeded by The Better Tomorrow Party, having 220 seats. However this alliance between the two parties, was perhaps the largest and most powerful in all of Wantuni History at the time in 2290. Shortly after, The Okono Party's power quickly fizzled away to nothing due to the death of the founders. In 2304 The Okono Influence in Wantuni, perhaps the strongest party of Wantuni at the time, ended. The Second Okono Influence Under new control of the descendants of the founders, faith in the party recovered slowly but steadily, creating The Hendo Okono Era (also known as The Second Okono Influence). The word hendoo comes from the Japanese word Hendoo meaning to fluctuate. It was in this time that the number of seats in the Conclave greatly differed for each election, leading up to the Election of 2353 where The Okono Party controlled 45% of the Conclave. With the invasion of Wantuni under Solentian control, The Hendo Okono Era finally ended. The Invasion of Wantuni Throughout the invasion, the popularity of the party greatly suffered, yet never losing total control. Along with the support and determination of some other parties, the alliance prevailed and lived through the Solentian Invasion. The Okono Party's influence never fully recovered from the invasion by Solentia; however alliances with the Social Conservative Party kept the party strong, and it was during this period where beliefs of The Okono Party shifted to the right in alignment to their greatest ally. Reconstruction was mostly focused by the party during this time period due to the cabinet positions of Defense and Treasury. The Heisei Period The Heisei Period which literally translates to "The Calm Period" began after reconstruction was nearly complete. During this period, the Okono Influence was present but very light or "calm" in a way. The Heisei Period continues to be the status of The Okono Party to this date of March 2410. =Alliances= =Main Achievements= Lived through the struggle against Solentia along with others. Successfully jump started the economy during reconstruction. Initiated a deal with Kanjor to regain military power within the region. Category:Wantuni Parties Category:Outdated pages on Wantuni